


House Call

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Humor, Some profanity, implied lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Johnny gets injured and receives care from the most unexpected person. LawRusso implied.





	House Call

"I told you not to show off."

Johnny glared from his position on the couch, propped by pillows and cushions he did his best not to move around too much.

"I wasn't showing off dumbass." He muttered.

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle, "Whatever you say, King Karate."

It may have been something he had said on a whim back in high school but for some reason it had always stuck in his mind. Besides Johnny had lots of endearing names for him, it was only fair that he had a few of his own.

Walking over to the couch be handed the blonde a glass of water with a pill, "Here's a Robaxin. I'll keep looking for that dual use ointment."

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest a little." Johnny said before taking the pill, swallowing it with a gulp of water. He inhaled sharply as a stab of pain shot up his back.

"What you need is a chiropractor!" Daniel called out from somewhere in the house as he continued his search for the medicated cream.

"Ha! That's a good one!" Johnny yelled back sarcastically. "Especially coming from the guy with a gold star health plan."

Daniel returned to the living room, the bottle of Rub-A535 in hand. "I'm serious John, an injury like this at your age could lead to bigger problems. Don't ignore it."

Blue eyes rolled at the other, "At my age? God LaRusso, you're only a year younger. Don't go treating me like a fucking senior citizen."

Amanda had taken Samantha and Anthony out for the day, wanting to give the two men some time to get acquainted. Something that was happening more often now much to everyone's surprise. This was the first time the two of them had finally agreed to some friendly sparring on the mat since putting aside their differences. It had seemed easier to use the LaRusso family dojo since they could break for food without too much bother unlike at the strip mall. Also, Daniel was still hesitant to step foot into a Cobra Kai dojo to train ever since his time with Silver. There were some things he still was not ready to let go of.

Johnny still couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. He had been training with Miguel and the others for almost a year now, in peak physical shape, and had never had a problem before. Apparently he had made one wrong step or turned in an odd way, throwing out his back. The worst part was the embarrassment he felt being nursed by Daniel. Maybe they were getting along better but that didn't mean he wanted to be shown up on the mat, nor be in such a vulnerable position to the other.

Daniel placed the cream on the coffee table before rubbing his hands together. "Alright, tell me where the pain is and we'll get this muscle cream on there."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Johnny gave him a disgusted look, "I don't want some dude rubbing me down! I can do this myself thank you very much!"

It was now the brunette's turn to roll his eyes. "Figures you'd be weird about it. Fine be my guest!" he handed over the bottle of cream.

"Dual Action? What the hell does that mean?" Johnny asked reading off the bottle.

"It means it goes on cool and then will activate to warm up for penetrating muscle relief."

"Penetrating?" Johnny shot him a look, "Here you are ready to rub me down with cream and you use the word penetrating?"

"See for yourself. That's the exact wording they use on the packaging, I just read it!"

"Likely story." Johnny did give the label a once over, it did in fact say penetrating.

Opening the bottle he squeezed out some of the medicated rub on to his fingers. He inhaled sharply as he shifted to his side, groaning as he tried to move his shirt out of the way and reach his back. "Fuck!" he growled in pain, hesitantly relenting as he laid flat along the couch again. He looked over at Daniel who was just smiling stupidly at his suffering.

"You just gonna stand there?" Johnny barked.

Daniel continued to grin. "I guess, unless there was something else you wanted me to do?"

There was a long pause before Johnny finally spoke quietly.

"Asshole."

"Pardon? I couldn't quite hear you."

"…I need help."

"I thought that's what you said." Daniel cheekily replied as he walked over, helping Johnny into a sitting position. "Shirt off." He directed.

"Seriously?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want my help or not John?"

The blonde relented, allowing Daniel to pull his shirt off of him, groaning in pain as his back spasmed. "Shit, can you hurry it the hell up man?"

Daniel was getting the cream ready as he moved to have better access to Johnny's back. "Trust me, I'm doing this as quickly as I can. So where is the pain?"

Johnny grimaced, "Lower back."

Gently Daniel pressed his hands against the others back, slowly starting to massage the cream against his skin. The blonde inhaled sharply at first but soon found it soothing.

"That feels pretty good..." Johnny hummed, starting to finally feel some relief for the first time since his injury.

"Yeah? Is this the right spot?"

"Right there, it feels so good." Johnny groaned, "A little harder though?"

Daniel began to apply more pressure, "Like this?"

"Hell yes!"

"Dad? Mr. Larusso?"

Both men jumped, Johnny yelling out obscenities as he flicked his back.

Robby was flushed, looking on in shock and possibly horror. "I, uh, had no idea. I just came to practice, didn't realize I'd be interrupting anything." The teen blurted out as he started to back up.

"Robby wait, it's not what you think." Daniel's eyes widened as he thought about the words he had just spoken. "God, what do you think is happening?"

Hazel eyes darted between the two grown men, "I have no idea Mr. Larusso. Do I even want to know?"

"Your old man threw out his back." Daniel tried to explain.

"Once again, you call me an old man but need I remind you there is only one year difference?" Johnny hissed out in pain.

"But how does that lead to…" Robby waved his arms around to motion to the situation before him, "this?"

"Muscle relaxant cream." Daniel held up the Rub-A535.

"Oh." Robby nodded. He wasn't sure if that was sufficient enough of an answer but he also didn't want to continue with this conversation either. "So, the dojo… can I use it? Or is now not a good time?"

"Go ahead. I don't think we'll be needing it anytime soon. Your dad will need a few days to recover."

"Alright. I'll just uh, leave you to it." Robby gave a small wave before he continued his way through the house back to the dojo.

Johnny just glared at him with icy blue eyes. "I told you it would be awkward."

"Do you feel better?" Daniel questioned.

Johnny refused to answer, which the other took as a yes.


End file.
